Secrets of the Founders
by Thundersaviour
Summary: Join Harry Potter while he discovers the secrets of the Founders and uses them to restore the balance between Light and Dark. Super Harry, Pureblood Politics, Founders, Wizarding World Bashing, Gray Harry, Horcruxes, Independent Harry Main Pairing: Harry/Luna


Hello everyone. This is my first fanfiction and I know this isn't an excuse because of that I will try to write as good as I can. I will try to upload two chapters every week and every chapter will be circa 750-1000 words. So, I hope you enjoy this intro and if you have any suggestions, feedback or criticism fell free to share them.

PS: This story continues from Half Blood Prince, but this doesn't mean that there won't be any similarities between this fanfiction and The Deathly Hallows. Also, as much as I would like to own Harry Potter, I don't. The mighty J.K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter books and the characters. We only play with them for a while in order to have some fun.

A chilling breeze swept across the graveyard in the Godric's Hollow. No sound could be heard that afternoon. There wasn't a bird in sight and not a leaf on the ground. All that could be heard was a muffled sob, echoing slightly due to the silence of the rest of the world. One would feel pity if they saw the source of the sobs. "Poor boy" they would say to themselves. Then they would leave him alone in his desperation and sorrow. But if they only knew that he had a lightning bolt scar on his forehead, then they would treat him differently. They would tell him that he shouldn't cry instead of that he should get rid of Voldemort. And they wouldn't even raise a finger to help him. They would just watch and try to save their own skin if he failed.

Harry Potter stood up from his kneeling position, letting his gained height show. He, who once had been a scrawny little boy, was now an extremely tall and lean man of the age of seventeen. Some would say that he looked broken. His eyes were bloodshot and he had tears on his face. Anyone could see that he was sick of this world. Every person he deeply cared about was killed in the hands of Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Every time Harry thought about the ones he lost, his hate grew stronger.

The first one who left this world was his father, James Potter. He fought bravely against Voldemort, protecting his wife and son with all of his might. But, unfortunately, he lost the battle in the end. Next one was his dear mother, Lily Potter. She sacrificed herself in order to save Harry. Thanks to her love Harry survived the killing curse, but he also received a cursed scar which changed his entire life. Third one was Cedric Diggory, Harry's fellow Triwizard Champion. When Harry had been in his fourth year Wormtail, who betrayed his parents and ruined his whole life, killed Cedric without blinking his eye. He committed this crime on the orders of Lord Voldemorth. Cedric's only fault was being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Next death occurred one year after. Death Eaters were fighting against Harry and his friends in the Department of Mysteries in order to capture a prophecy. A little while later, many members of the Order of the Phoenix came to help the students. Regrettably, one member died during the battle. His name was Sirius Black and he was killed by her cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange. He fell through the veil and never returned back. When Harry witnessed his godfather's death, he was devastated. Sirius was the last remaining link to his parents, and he was dead, just like everybody who had a close relationship with Harry. To make matters even worse for Harry, Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Severus Snape, killed Professor Dumbledore a year later. In Harry's opinion, it was just a matter of time before other people who were close to him also pass away. That is why he was determined to collect all of the Horcruxes and destroy them. He was determined to finish this quest in order to destroy his archenemy for good and protect his friends.

Harry reached into his trouser pocket and cautiously pulled out a red rose. He looked at the tombstone and read it one more time. Actually, he read it a dozen times already, but it didn't matter. The tombstone said:

Lily Potter

Born 30 January 1960

Died 31 October 1981

Her sacrifice will never be forgotten

James Potter

Born 27 March 1960

Died 31 October 1981

His courage will live forever

Harry shut his eyes as he took a long sniff of the rose's scent. Meanwhile, his magical tears fell on the rose and made it shine. But Harry was oblivious to all of this. He slowly opened his eyes, then placed the rose in a beautiful vase next to the grave. He muttered "I'll come back Mum, Dad. I'll be back soon."

Harry walked on, not looking back at the grave. He knew that if he looked at it one more time, then he couldn't leave this place. He had to leave the past behind in order to focus on the future that lay ahead of him...


End file.
